1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal care products, especially as they relate to leashes and tethers. More particularly, the invention comprises a rotating, retractable tether, with an automatic braking mechanism which slows deployment of the tether line as it approaches its limit, which may be mounted on a stake driven into the ground for use as an unattended tethering device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Animal owners frequently find it desirable to be able to tether their animal such that it can be left unattended for a period of time, especially when they are away from a permanent installation that they may have at home. Over time, a number of efforts have been made to provide an easily portable tethering system whereby an animal has room to roam without fear of his becoming entangled in the tether line or having the line become entangled on the tethering post. Additionally, it is often desirable to be able to adjust the length of the tether to meet the requirements of various tethering sites.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,659, issued to James S. Wiggins on Mar. 31, 1998 relates a pet tether anchor wherein a stake is driven into the ground sufficiently to securely anchor an animal. A rotating sleeve is slipped over the stake and secured at its upper and lower limits by retaining pins which allow it to rotate around the stake without slipping off the top of the stake. A leash, chain, rope or metal cable can be attached to the rotating sleeve by way of a block and U-bolt. Unlike the present invention, Wiggins stake does not include a tether, but merely provides an anchor for a tether.
U.S. Pat. No. 474,928, issued to M. E. Steele on May 17, 1892, relates to a to a weighted tether wherein is a spring loaded, recoiling drum containing a coiled rope. A ratcheted wheel with an engaging detent is affixed to the shaft of the recoiling drum, allowing the tether to be set at a fixed length or fed out to accommodate the animals moving about. Steele""s device was intended for tethering of carriage horses during stops, and as such was of considerable weight which, unlike the present invention makes it cumbersome for carrying.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,060,439 issued to H. L. Duxstad on Apr. 29, 1913 relates to a spring loaded, recoiling tether by which an animal can be staked out without fear of its becoming entangled in the tether rope. Duxstad""s device comprises a rod of approximately 10xe2x80x2, to one end of which an animal is tethered by a short length of rope. At the opposite end of the rod is a recoiling drum containing a coiled rope, the free end of which is attached to a grounding stake. As the recoiling drum nears the grounding stake its housing engages with the stake, with the rod attached thereto keeping the animal 10xe2x80x2 from the stake. Unlike the present invention, Duxstad""s device would prove cumbersome to a small animal, as well as bulky for the user to transport.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Des 216,897, issued to Delona J. Meath on Mar. 17, 1970; Des 269,301, issued to Daniel T. Deibert on Jun. 7, 1983; and Des 298,579, issued to Carl L. Brummett on Nov. 15, 1988, relate to retractable leashes in which the retracting unit is affixed to the animal""s collar. In each instance, retraction is automatic whenever the leach goes slack, but, unlike the present invention, there is no braking action to gradually slow down the extension of the leash before it is completely played out. None of the above cited inventions provide a method for tethering the animal.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,647,703, issued to A. P. Hayes on Aug. 4, 1953; 2,929,676, issued to F. A. Schneider on Jan. 5, 1960; and 3,198,175, issued to J. H. Dean on Aug. 3, 1965 relate to hand held retractable leashes wherein retraction is automatic whenever the leash goes slack. Each of the above has a manually applied brake which limits the extension of the leash at the handler""s discretion, but unlike the present invention, none have an automatic braking action to gradually slow down the extension before the leash is completely played out. Also unlike the present invention, none of the above provide a means for tethering an animal.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention provides a device for tethering an animal such that it has freedom to roam, yet is confined to an area that is devoid of fencing. A common problem with tethering is that the animal wanders, dragging a rope behind him in which he becomes entangled himself or the rope becomes entangled in objects within the animal""s range. A common remedy of this problem is a retractable leash attached to a tethering post. While prior retractors have solved the problem of entanglement, they have done little to resolve a second problem with tethering, that of an animal running to the limit of his tether only to be jerked by the neck when the tether suddenly becomes taut. The present invention offers a solution to both the entanglement and the jerk stop problems.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a tethering system which can be conveniently carried for use while away from home.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tethering system which is secure from pulling loose from the ground.
It is a further object of the invention to a tethering system which will keep the animal from becoming entangled in the tether line.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tethering system which will minimize the tangling of the tether line with objects with in the animal""s range of mobility.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a tethering system which will gradually slow the deployment of the tether line as the animal reaches the limit of deployment in such a way as to minimize the jerking of the animal by the neck when he reaches the limit of deployment.
It is again an object of the invention to provide a tethering system which will allow for easily adjusting the limits of the deployment of the tether line.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tether line with easily read markers indicating deployment lengths.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.